Karaoke devices with a function of analyzing a singing voice for evaluation have been increasing. For example, a pitch of the singing voice and a pitch of a melody to be sung are compared and the singing voice is evaluated based on the degree of matching between these pitches. Also, by using various methods, more accurate evaluation can be made. As one of the various evaluation methods, for example, a technique of evaluating singing of a musical piece in which a sense of rhythm is weighed has been developed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-190564).
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-190564, evaluation of the sense of rhythm is made by comparing feature values between a voice as a model for a musical piece and a singing voice. According to this evaluation, evaluation of whether singing close to the model sound of the musical piece has been performed can be made from the point of view of the sense of rhythm. On the other hand, it is also desired that evaluation of the sense of rhythm be made without a model sound.